Things I'll Never Say
by BuddyTheEvilGnome
Summary: Another onshot songfic to Things I'll never say by Avril Lavinge. It's kinda sad. I stink at summery's so please just read. Pairings inside.


A/N: Hey All! I have another oneshot songfic! Isn't it glorious? Ok well I might as well get this over with: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the show would kick $$! Well more than it already does. OK pairings: RobStar RaeAqualad CyBee and hints at BBTerra No flames please! On with the story!

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pullin' on my clothes_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool _

_I know it shows_

Starfire and Terra walked down the hall together. It was kind of early and only one other person in the tower was awake.

"So just tell him!" Terra persisted.

"It is not that simple!" Starfire argued back, "You and Beast Boy just, how do you say it, 'clicked'. Robin and I did not."

"Sure you did! He's crazy about you!"

"You are just saying that!"

Terra was about to argue back when they heard a door open and close.

"EEK! It is him!" Starfire exclaimed, "Do I look alright?" She brushed through her hair with her fingers and quickly adjusted her clothes a bit.

"Stop fussing! You look fine," Terra insisted.

"Hey Terra, Hey Star," Robin said as he passed.

"Hey," Terra acknowledged.

"Hello Robin!" Starfire said joyfully.

After her left her face fell. "That sounded so 'dumb' yes?"

"No. All you said was 'Hello Robin'. How could that possibly sound dumb?" Terra questioned.

Starfire pouted. Terra didn't understand. Well then again, how could she?

_I'm starin' at my feet_

_My cheeks are turnin' red_

_I'm searchin' for the words inside my head_

Bumble Bee rolled over and looked at the time: 9:45! She was late to meet Sparky for combat practice! Stupid alarm clock didn't ring at 8:00! She threw her uniform on and didn't even bother putting her hair up. She just brushed it and took off toward the training room.

She ran into the room and panted, "I am SOOOO sorry! My stupid alarm clock didn't go off when I wanted it to, and…. I'm sorry!"

"Woah Bee, it's OK. We still have plenty of time," Cyborg stated.

"I know, but I said I'd meet you at 8:45, and it's 9:45! I'm sorry!" Bee exclaimed.

Cyborg just rolled his eyes and said, "It's fine!" They waited a minute so that Bee could catch her breath before he said, "Hey you left your hair down!"

She just nodded. "I like it, it looks pretty," Cyborg said.

Bee was caught off-guard by this statement and she blushed a little. "Uh, th-thanks," she stuttered. She suddenly found the floor very interesting.

He just smiled, "Now then let's get started."

_I'm feelin' nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it, yeah_

Raven rolled out of bed and yawned. She looked at the clock. It was 12:15. Time for breakfast…. Well, lunch. She walked down to the kitchen to see Beast Boy and Aqualad talking. By the looks of it, Beast Boy was attempting to tell a "funny" joke. When Raven saw Aqualad, she started blushing. _Well that's a great way to start a morning_ she thought.

She quietly made herself tea and grabbed her breakfast/lunch: a granola bar (A/N: I can just see her eating something like that for some reason don't ask me why).

Right before she left, however, Aqualad saw her.

"Oh, hey Raven! Didn't know you were awake!" He smiled. She felt her cheeks go warm. It was a good thing she had her hood up.

"Yeah, good afternoon Rae!" Beast Boy joked.

Raven rolled her eyes and left. Why did she get so nervous around Aqualad anyway? It's not like if she were to tell him she liked him (hypothetically of coarse) he would do anything. But maybe that's why she was so nervous, he was worth her nervousness. Raven decided she needed to meditate on this.

_I can say what I wanna say_

_I say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you to tight?_

_I can say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_You're smooshin' my life away_

_These things I'll never say_

Starfire sat on her bed imagining how she was going to tell Robin how she felt. She then started to imagine how she wanted him to reply. Eventually she had images of the two of them walking hand-in-hand on the beach and other images of him proposing to her.

She sighed and plopped down on her bed. It would never happen. She would never get the courage to tell him!

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waist of time_

_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

Raven sat on the roof and gazed out at the ocean. She was happy to be up here when no one else was. It was very peaceful.

Of coarse right as she was thinking that, she heard the door open and close. She turned slightly to see that it was Aqualad.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"There was a long silence before he said, "So, are you OK? Something seems to be bothering you."

"I'm fine," she lied, "just… tired is all."

"Tired? After waking up at noon?" He questioned.

"Sure," She answered. What was the point of really telling him what was on her mind? It would be a complete waist of time. He would only laugh at her or something.

"OK, well, if you need to talk, you know where to find me," He stated.

Raven nodded. He then got up and left the roof leaving her and her thoughts alone.

_If it ain't comin' out_

_We're not goin' anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

"Heeyah!" Bee yelled as she aimed a kick at Cyborg. He dodged the first one, but not the second one. He went flying and hit the wall.

Bee put her hands over her mouth and said, "Oh my God! I am SOO sorry!"

Cy got up and rolled his eyes. "Jeez Bee! That's like the 10th time you've apologized to me today!"

"I know! But I hurt you and I'm sorry!"

"Bee, this is COMBAT practice! If I was like Control Freak or something would you apologize to me every time you hit me?" He asked.

"No!" She defended herself.

"So why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because I…" She wanted to say 'Care about you' but for some reason, it wouldn't come out. She ended up finishing lamely with, "…don't want you to get hurt,"

Cyborg just shook his head and said, "I think that's enough for today. Let's go get something to eat. I'm STARVING!"

Bee smiled and nodded. Why couldn't she just say "Care about you"? It's not like it really meant anything. _This is great_, she thought, _I can face any villain I come against, but not my crush. How lame is that?_

_I'm feelin' nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it, yeah_

_I can say what I wanna say_

_I say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you to tight?_

_I can say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_You're smooshin' my life away_

_These things I'll never say_

Later that night Starfire convinced everyone to have "the night of the movies". Everyone agreed. Raven sat next to Bee and Terra on one end of the couch making side comments throughout the movie. Beast Boy sat in Between Aqualad and Cyborg on the other end. Star sat directly in the middle of the couch with Robin sitting next to her.

She tried to let Robin enjoy the movie without interruption, but there were some things she did not understand that she needed to ask him about. He answered like it was no problem, but she was nervous that she was disturbing him. Also at one of the scary parts (It was a horror movie) she accidentally grabbed Robin's hand. She was so embarrassed, but she didn't move. He was really sweet about it she decided, because he just squeezed her hand back and told her that it was just a movie, nothing was going to happen. She felt much better after he said this and settled down. Robin could make such little words mean so much. She just wish she could tell him……

_What's wrong with my song? _

_These words keep slipin' away._

_I stutter. I stumble._

_Like I've got nothing to say_

After the movie, Terra, Bee, and even Raven were laughing. They made comments throughout the whole movie. They would never even be able to here the title with out bursting into giggles.

When they calmed down, Bee went to go check something with Cyborg and Terra went to get ready for bed. Raven was looking for the book she was reading before the movie, but couldn't remember where she left it.

"Looking for this?" Someone asked from behind her. She spun around to see (you guessed it) Aqualad. He was holding her book out to her. She didn't really know what to say so she nodded her thanks and took it from him.

He smiled, "So, you like the movie?"

"Uh, yeah." She replied quietly, hoping she wasn't blushing and trying not to burst out laughing at the mention of the movie.

Apparently she cracked a smile because Aqualad said, "You're smiling. I've never seen you smile before. You should smile more often."

Raven didn't know how to reply to this either. So she didn't do anything.

He smiled at her and said goodnight before heading up to his room. She sounded like such an idiot when she was around him! _No_, she thought, _how could I SOUND stupid when I don't SAY anything? He probably thinks I'm some social reject or something!_

_I'm feelin' nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it, yeah_

Bee went over by Cyborg and asked, "What time do you want me to meet you tomorrow? I have a new alarm clock, and hopefully it will work this time."

He chuckled "What time do you want to wake up?"

"I dunno," she said, "You pick."

Cy shook his head and laughed "How bout 9:30. Then you can sleep in a little and if you wake up at 9:45 again, there's less to apologize about."

Bee smiled guiltily, "Ok, sounds good."

"See ya then! Night"

"Night Sparky," She said.

Right before He was about to leave the room, Bee gathered her courage and said, "Cy, wait! I need to tell you something!"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Um, well," _come on Bee just say it!_ She thought, "It's 54 degrees outside and partly cloudy!"

"Ok…. Well good night." He said.

"Night" Bee managed to make her self sound cheerful. _Wow that sounded great. I'm sure he'll like me even more now!_ Bee thought sarcastically to herself. She just shook her head and walked up to her room to set her new alarm clock.

_You're smooshin' my life away_

_These things I'll never say_

Starfire talked to Robin a little bit after everyone else was in bed. They talked about everything. They talked about their last fight with Plasmas, why stuff turned dark when it got wet when water is clear (A/N: If someone seriously knows why that happens, let me know!), and everything else under the sun. After a couple of hours, Star realized how much time she spent with Robin. He almost took up her whole life! But she didn't mind.

She was right about to gather the courage to tell him how she felt when he said, "Well it's getting late. We should probably go to bed."

"Yes, that is a good idea. Good night friend Robin!"

"Night Star" He replied.

She walked into her room and sighed. She was so close! Oh well. Maybe she would have better luck tomorrow.

_I can say what I wanna say_

_I say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you to tight?_

_I can say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_You're smooshin' my life away_

_These things I'll never say_

Raven woke up from a nightmare screaming. It was another dream about when her father tried to take over the world. She caught her breath for a minute when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it slightly to see a very worried Aqualad outside.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream," He said.

She nodded (surprise-surprise) and said, "Bad dream. That's all."

He still didn't look quite sure so she smiled and said, "I'm fine. Really."

Aqualad breathed a sigh of relief and said, "You're sure you don't wanna talk about anything?"

Raven thought a second.

_These Tings I'll never say_

She shook her head. "No," she said "I'm OK"

He nodded and said good night again before leaving. She sighed. She promised herself then and there that she would tell him tomorrow.

A/N: OK y'all. I know it was a weak ending, but I couldn't think of anything better. If you want you can imagine up a better ending or tell me in the review wink wink .

Duskana


End file.
